Celestia's Witness
by LilyWing777
Summary: Twilight notices something is wrong with Equestria. Strange events are taking place, her brother is attacked, and everything is falling apart around her. Could it be that... it's CELESTIA'S fault? Please review and follow! I'll post each chapter A.S.A.P.!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Once upon a time there were two alicorn sisters. The eldest sister was Celestia and the younger sister was Luna. Together they ruled over a beautiful land called Equestria, protecting their pony, pegasus and unicorn subjects. But one day, Luna turned against her sister. No pony was enjoying her beautiful night, but every-pony liked her sister's sunny day. Jealousy turned to hate. They fought, and Luna was banished to the moon.

At least, that's what every pony was told. No pony knew Celestia's dark side.

It was a lovely, sunny day in Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle stood outside the Ponyville library, which was also her house. She was admiring the beauty of the day when she heard a familiar voice up in the sky.

"Hey, Twilight!" a cyan pegasus yelled as she waved, nothing more than a blur in the sky.

"Hey Rainbow! What's up?" Twilight asked. The purple unicorn smiled.

Rainbow Dash zoomed down, landing next to Twilight. "Nothing much, just practicing for the Wonderbolts! They're coming to town at the 1001 Summer Solstice Festival. Gotta show 'em what I'm made of, you know?" Rainbow Dash winked.

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I needed to talk to you, but since you're busy it can wait." She began to walk towards the library door.

"Wait!" Rainbow flew over to her, putting a hoof on her shoulder. Twilight looked back. "I'm so awesome, missing a practice won't affect me. I could do it in my sleep!" Only her eyes betrayed her nervousness.

"I'm glad you're available! Are you sure?" the purple unicorn asked.

"When am I NOT sure?" Rainbow asked.

"Good point. Can you go get the others for me and meet me in my study room?" Twilight asked.

"Sure!" Rainbow Dash said, then disappeared loudly with a blur.

"I need some earplugs," Twilight muttered.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Strange Pattern

**AUTHOR NOTE: THIS TAKES PLACE BEFORE SEASON 3. Other than that, please review, follow and favorite! Check out my other MLP:FIM stories! I'd really aprreaciate it! Meow! :D**

Chapter 1: A Strange Pattern

Twilight looked at her best friends gathered together in her private study. "I have brought you all here today to address a very important issue. As you remember, last year when Nightmare Moon returned, there were signs. I've been noticing a rather strange pattern in the stars lately. They look like the signs in the stars of the coming of Nightmare Moon, but that can't be right. I don't know what it means..." Twilight explained.

Applejack tilted her head to the side and shrugged. "Well, sugar, sometimes the stars're just stars." she replied.

"Yeah, I hate to say it, but AJ has a point." Rainbow Dash added.

"I know, I know! It's just that the patterns of the stars are practically the same every year I can't help worrying. Has anybody noticed anything else strange?"

Fluttershy spoke up. "Well, um... Angel has been acting really strange, sorry... He's been so loving to everyone. You know how he, um, usually is." the yellow pegasus quietly murmured, barely loud enough to here.

Rarity shuffled her hooves. "A strange order came to my attention the other day. I received a call placing an order for an absolutely abhorrent dress. I always accept orders, but this time I seriously considered saying no. The order was so... gruesome. Utterly unappealing."

Applejack sighed. "Now wait just a zap-apple jam minute. These're all just by coincidence. Maybe Angel just swallered a bad veggie an' got sick. An' maybe that over-the-phone pony just wanted to avoid all the rush an' order a Nightmare Night costume early. Ah' know it's mighty fun to think something's amiss, but it's just nothin'." Applejack huffed.

"Fun? Did you say fun? I love fun!" Pinkie shouted as she started to hop around. She began to sing.

"I love fun, yes I love fun, it's fun to spread around.

I love fun, yes I love fun, fun is hopping around!

I love fun, yes I love fun, I have fun with my friends.

This was the fun song, so let's sing it again!"

Pinkie Pie started talking again. "So where's the fun at? Is it -"

"Not that kind of fun, Pinkie. Mystery an' excitement an' adventure fun, more's like." Applejack corrected, cutting off Pinkie Pie. "Mah apology for a cuttin' you off while you were speakin', sugarcube."

"That's okay!" Pinkie Pie giggled.

"So, anything else any pony has noticed?" the purple unicorn asked. All was silent, for a moment.

Rainbow Dash flapped her wings lightly while still on the ground. "Well, the mayor of Cloudsdale hasn't outside his house for a week. All the other Cloudsdale officials have been gone, too. It's a little fishy." she leaned in and whispered.

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash! Now, if you think something weird is going on, raise your hoof!" Twilight instructed.

Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity raised a hoof.

"Oh, this is a game? Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie Pie giggled, raising a hoof. "C'mon, Applejack!" She tried lifting Applejack's hoof in the air. But no matter how hard she tried, the hoof stayed firm on the ground.

"Ah'm not buying into your pony tales. Y'all can act like little fillies if y'all want to. Ah'll be at the farm if y'all change your minds."

With a stomp, she walked out.


	3. Chapter 2 - Astonishment

Chapter 2: The Astonishment

"What a grump!" Rainbow Dash stated. "Anyway, gotta fly! I'll make sure to keep on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary." She flew out the door, a cyan blur.

Fluttershy shuffled her hooves. "I'm going to go check on Angel, I mean, if that's okay. He might be really, really sick, and I don't like leaving my dear, precious animal friends alone for long." She paused. "I'll tell you if I see anything strange, I promise." Calmly, Fluttershy fluttered out of the door.

"Okay, well, I have to study anyway." Twilight said.

Pinkie Pie nodded and headed out the door.

Rarity remained. "I need to add some... important details about the dress my client ordered. Some of the things it included were real entrails, built in weapons, and blood."

Twilight gasped. "That's awful! Who would order something like that?"

"That's just the thing. It's... It's for..." She paused. "It's for Princess Celestia! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, she said," Rarity was growing hysterical. "But I can't keep it secret from you! I'm so scared, Twilight." She broke down, crying real tears.

Twilight gasped again. She regained herself and patted Rarity on the back. "It'll be okay. What else did she say?"


	4. Chapter 3 - The Phone Call

Chapter 3: The Phone Call

Rarity looked out the window. Night was falling quickly as stars popped up like pimples in an acne outbreak. Rarity yawned. "Well, it's nearly night! I should close up the shop and get to bed for my beauty sleep." The white unicorn shut the doors and windows, making sure to lock them extra tight. She made sure to shut off all the lights, leaving the lamps by her bed on.

Finally Rarity hopped into bed. All of the sudden, the phone rang, and she turned to lift it up with her unicorn magic. _Who is calling so late? _"Hello, this is Carousel Boutique, where your fashion dreams come to life! May I help you?"

The voice that replied made Rarity's heart race. "This is Princess Celestia. As you know, the Summer Sun Celebration is coming up soon. I've called to order a new dress. I know you're the right unicorn for the job."

Rarity just barely suppressed a gasp. Her eyes widened. "But Princess Celestia, I-I'm not even-n a famous fashion designer, surely you need someone else-" Rarity's high-pitched rant was cut off by Princess Celestia.

"No, I called you, Rarity, because no other pony would take the job. Normally I would have had a servant call, but-" Rarity heard her lick her lips "-they wouldn't have got my order just right." Worry ran through Rarity's mind. _Why would no other pony leap at the chance to make a dress for Princess Celestia? It must be very elaborate!_

Rarity nodded. "Well, some ponies don't understand the true importance of fashion and beauty. You're talking to the right unicorn, Princess. The dress shall be fabulous, a dress to crown all dresses." Despite her confident tone and bold words, the white unicorn felt like crumbling. _I can't do this! Nothing will be good enough!_

Princess Celestia's voice made clear her appreciation. "I will make sure you get a fine reward. Now, let me give you the details. I would like it to be red. Blood red, if you don't mind – but if you don't have that color, just use white fabric soaked in pony blood. Accent it with black. Keep it short – I want my hooves visible."

Rarity listened and imagined the dress in her mind. _Black and red don't go together at all! Why would she want that? _The tone of Celestia's voice made Rarity feel uneasy. "Oh, of course. It shall look magnificent." She purred.

"Good! I can add the real blood later. I will need a slit in the side so I can slide my knives in. Also, it needs to be... sexy. How about a bare midriff? Don't get me started on shoes -" Celestia was cut off by Rarity, whose mouth was open in shock. She nearly dropped the phone.

"Celestia! Are you out of your mind? From one pony to another, that will NOT be fashionable to wear! I must refuse your order, Princess." Rarity exclaimed with a huff. _It's no surprise none of those respectable ponies would take this order! Why has the Equestrian Press not heard about this? _Rarity wondered.

The coldness in Princess Celestia's voice made the white unicorn flinch. "Oh, you WILL make the dress, Rarity. You WON'T complain. You WON'T tell anypony." She paused. "Unless you want your friends to suffer. Unless you want to be hated by every single mare and gentlecolt in Equestria. You'll make the dress, and I shall pick it up."

Rarity gulped. The extreme calm in the white alicorn's voice made everything so much creepier. She swore she could hear Celestia smile. "Have a nice night!" The phone clicked before Rarity could reply. She sat on her bed dumbfounded. Princess Celestia knew Rarity cared for her friends more than anything else.

_What if I don't make the dress? Will she torture my friends? _"No!" Rarity shouted aloud. She would NOT let that happen. The dress would be truly dreadful to make, but the gentle-hearted unicorn had no other option. _Can I keep this secret from my friends?_


	5. Chapter 4 - A Soloution

Chapter 4: A Solution

Twilight patted Rarity on the back. "It's okay. We need to tell the others. I can mail Cadance and my brother – can you contact Luna?" Twilight asked urgently, her voice filled with sympathy for the terrified unicorn. Rarity rubbed her eyes and sniffled.

"But what if she's involved too? Well then, if you trust her, I shall trust her as well. I think I can manage to send her mail." Rarity replied, daintily wiping at her face to hide the tears. "Good. I'll start writing immediately." Twilight Sparkle promised as she looked out the window.

"It's pretty late. We should meet up here tomorrow." She commented. Rarity nodded in agreement."Don't forget to sleep, Twilight. You need your energy too." Rarity headed out the door. "Spike!" Twilight called. She sighed when she heard no reply.

The purple unicorn went up the stair and woke up the sleeping dragon with a hoof. "Spike, wake up! You've been sleeping since noon." Spike rubbed his eyes and looked around with blurry vision. "Wha-? What?" Twilight flipped a light switch.

"Spike, I need you to write a letter for me." She commanded calmly. Spike slowly rose to his feet. "Okay, just a second." He went downstairs and grabbed a quill and some paper. He looked at Twilight expectantly.

"My dear friend Cadance, it has been brought to my attention that there are some very suspicious events occurring here in Ponyville and all over Equestria. My friends and I need your assistance. If you can make the trip to Ponyville, please send my brother Shining Armor with you. I will be very grateful." Twilight finished. "Your friend, Twilight Sparkle," She added. Twilight sighed as Spike sent the letter.

"I'm off to bed, Spike. You can go back to sleep now." The troubled pony went back upstairs to sleep.


End file.
